familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Merrymount Colony
Merrymount Colony refers to a small group of Englishmen that settle the area around Braintree, Massachusetts (today part of Quincy, Massachusetts). History Merrymount takes its name from the colony of Mare Mount, also known as Merry Mount or Merrymount. Colonist Thomas Morton wrote that the natives called the area "Pasonagessit" and that the inhabitants translated this to "ma-re mount".3 The colony, established in 1625, was officially named Mount Wollaston by the Puritan separatists, but as Morton and other non-Puritans gained influence in the area, the name Merry Mount gained common use. In 1627, Morton and others erected a Maypole and conducted a May Day Revel, inviting both colonists and natives. This was the inspiration for the Nathaniel Hawthorne short story The Maypole of Merry Mount. The Puritan Separatists at Plymouth were scandalized and made concerted efforts to repress Morton and what they considered to be his pagan leanings. Finally, in 1630, with the arrival of Governor Winthrop and 900 more Puritans to what would become Boston, the combined Puritans were able to arrest and deport Morton, and the colony of Mount Wollaston/Merrymount was officially dissolved. The land of the former colony was absorbed by Boston in 1634, then six years later made part of Braintree. The land was eventually sold to an ancestor of Abigail Adams, and came to be owned by the Adams family.4 Prior to this point, the Merrymount area had been home to a substantial Native American population.2 In 1792, Braintree was divided into several smaller towns, and much of what was once Mount Wollaston was incorporated as the new town of Quincy. The area that is now Merrymount remained in the Adams' possession until the early 20th century, at which point it was sold off as housing lots. Development consisted mainly of single-family houses and was largely completed by the post-World War II era.2 A contemporary account from that period describes Merrymount as "the nicest section of Quincy." Notable Settlers # Edward Gibbons (c1600-1654) arrived first in MA aabout 1623 and lived for a time at Morton's Merrymount settlement and trading post in what is now Quincy, MA. Morton was arrested and deported for trading guns to Indians and notorious for activities best described as wanton debauchery by the Puritans. On the other hand, Morton regarded the Puritans as intolerant and narrow minded. Morton's people intermarried with Algonquins and Morton once said they were more civilized and humanitarian than his intolerant (Puritan) neighbors. Morton went ballistic when he discovered that Wollaston (who Merrymount was first named for) had been selling indentured servants into slavery on VA tobacco plantations. He raised such cain that Wollaston was forced to flee to VA in 1626. Ultimately the Puritans prevailed, chopping down their Maypoles and other things that symbolized heathen behavior to them. In 1635 Edward Gibbons, then a Lt., and Sgt. Simon Willard took a small bark to the mouth of the Connecticut with 20 carpenters and other workmen. Perhaps Benjamin Crispe accompanied. Edward Gibbons was present with Gov. John Winthrop when the Puritans negotiated with the Indians for the sale of land in Charlestown, MA and surrounding areas. References * Wikipedia: Merrymount (Quincy, Massachusetts) Category: History of Massachusetts